Tug of War, Basketball and Soccer
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: T.K and Davis have a game war!


****

Tug of War, Basketball and Soccer

Digimon is not owned by me.

"I'm sick of your attitude, Davis!" T.K shouted.

"I'm sick of your hat!" Davis shot back.

"What's the matter with my hat?" T.K demanded.

"I think it's cool," Kari commented.

"See? Kari likes it!"

"It's better than your old green one…"

"Yeah, you see Davis, it's," his mouth dropped open when he realized what Kari said, "hey! Kari!"

Kari shrugged, "I thought it was kinda big."

Davis began laughing, "good one, Kari!"

"Davis, you haven't even seen his old hat," Kari said.

"Yeah, so buzz off!" T.K cried.

"Don't tell me what to do, R.J!" Davis ordered, pushing him.

"Hey, don't push me! And my name's T.K!" he pushed him back.

"Would someone make them stop?" Yolei asked, "I'm trying to think!" she looked left and right. They got lost in the digiworld. "Cody, do you remember where the digiport was?"

"If I did, don't you think we'd be there by now?" Cody asked, crossing his arms. 

"This is all your fault, Davis!" T.K snapped.

"Hey, I thought you knew about this place, H.T!"

"IT'S T.K!" he roared.

"Hey, what's that place?" Kari asked, nudging T.K, "wait, T.K, could it be??!"

"It's the Primary Village!" T.K gasped. (am I right about the name? Primary Village is where all the baby digimon are born, right?) He laughed and grasped her hand, "come with me guys!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Yolei cried, running after them. 

"Not too fast!" Davis ordered.

T.K began laughing and he threw his arms up, "I found the Primary Village! It's like one huge pet store!"

"Yeah, a digimon pet store," Patamon reminded him.

Elekmon was happy to see them. "T.K, Patamon, I'm glad you're here!"

"Hi Elekmon," T.K said. "Something wrong?"

"No, just glad you're here. I want to make sure the baby digimon are safe."

"Yeah, anything can happen in this place." T.K said, his hands in his pockets. His eyes quickly went to the direction of a baby digimon crying. T.K turned around and saw Davis standing next to the crying digimon, "Davis, what did you do?!"

"Nothing!" he cried, "I was just going to touch it!"

T.K pushed him back, "don't you know it was sleeping?! You frightened the poor thing!

"Oh no, not again," Yolei groaned, shaking her head.

They started shoving each other and then Davis hit T.K in the face, sending his hat flying.

"Why you--?!" T.K snarled.

"Hey, wait T.K!" Patamon cried, flying in front him, "don't fight!"

"Patamon's right!" Elekmon agreed, "play Tug of War instead!"

"I'm not in the mood for a silly game of--" then his eyes lit up, "yeah, a game of Tug of War!"

"This should be fun," Veemon said.

"Yeah, because I'm sure I'll beat T.A!" Davis retorted.

"Oh, you're on, pal!" T.K said, "and then after that, we're playing basketball!"

"We'll have to get home first," Davis reminded him, "I don't see any basketball fields!"

"Courts, Davis, basketball courts!"

"Then we play soccer!"

"Deal!" they shook hands and then T.K laughed, "hey, I remember a soccer field being around here somewhere."

"I'll fight the winner with Kendo!" Cody said.

Yolei laughed, "I don't think they know how to play."

Elekmon got the rope for T.K and Davis and Patamon did the countdown. Davis jerked hard on the rope, but T.K kept his hands firm on the rope and his feet dug in the ground. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Pull, T.K!" Patamon cried.

"Pull, Davis!" Veemon cried.

Davis grunted and pulled on the rope just as hard as T.K was pulling. T.K's teeth were tightly clenched together. They were both grunting and hissing. Neither of them seemed to be slacking off.

"Let go, T.G!" Davis wrapped the end of the rope around his wrist and pulled hard.

"It's T.K!" T.K did the same.

"Don't you think you're better than me, T.R!"

"It's T.K!" T.K repeated. He jerked hard on the rope.

"Come on, T.K!" Kari cheered.

"Kari!" Davis gasped, "you're supposed to be cheering for _me!"_

"Thanks, Kari!" T.K jerked on the rope, taking Davis with it.

Davis grunted and took a few steps back.

"I'm cheering for both of you," Kari said, "go, Davis!"

"Oh, thanks Kari!" he pulled on the rope and it was T.K's turn to be pulled.

"I don't think you're allowed to cheer for both of them," Yolei whispered to Kari.

With each pull T.K gave the rope, Davis jerked it. _Pull. Jerk. Pull. Jerk. Yank. Yank. Pull. Jerk. Groan. Grunt. Pull. Jerk. Wheeze. RIP!_

T.K and Davis pulled the rope so hard that it tore in half, making both of them fall back.

"It's a tie!" Patamon announced.

"A tie?!" Davis gasped, "A tie!?"

"Can we do it again?" T.K asked, picking up his fallen hat.

"That was my only rope," Elekmon muttered.

"Let's find the digiport," Cody said.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you, Davis!" T.K warned.

"I'm going to make you eat grass, R.T!" they both snarled and put their foreheads together, like two angry rams about to butt heads.

It took thirty minutes to find the digiport. Kari and Yolei and Cody told everyone what was up and to meet them at the basketball courts in the public gymnasium.

"Good luck, bro," Matt said, then laughed, "like you need it!" (I saw on a site that T.K's an excellent basketball player."

"Thanks, Matt," he handed him his white hat, "hold this for me, please? It gets in the way sometimes."

"Oh sure," Matt walked to sit on the bleachers.

T.K leaned over to tie his shoes. _I wonder what's keeping Davis?_

"Go on, Davis!" Tai ordered, pushing him into the gym.

"But I don't know how to play basketball!" he cried.

Tai sighed and dragged him onto the court. "It's kind of like soccer, only you're inside!"

"Oh, like that helps!" 

Tai placed him in the center circle in front of T.K and sat on the bleachers next to Matt. "Why didn't we ever do this?"

"To tell you the truth, Tai," Matt said, "neither of us knew how to play basketball. And I don't even like soccer."

"You don't like soccer?" Tai demanded, "what's wrong with you?"

"I'm a musician," Matt snapped, "let's see you play something!"

"Shhh!" Izzy turned around, a finger to his lips, "we're trying to watch!"

"Yeah, don't be rude!" Yolei chided.

"Sorry!" Tai and Matt whispered.

Kari was the referee. She walked to the center holding the ball, "I wish I still had my whistle," she said.

"Don't worry, Kari," T.K said, his feet ready in a jump position, "just throw the ball!"

Kari walked between them and tossed the ball up. T.K jumped and hit the ball past Davis and quickly whizzed past him like lightning. Davis gasped and turned around. "You tricked me!" Davis accused.

"Did not!" T.K barked, bouncing the ball threw his legs. "I'll go easy on you, here, catch!" he threw a chest past to Davis, "let's see you dribble!"

"Okay, um, dribble," he put the ball down and began giving it light pushes from his ankles. T.K hollered with laughter.

"No, not like that. With your hands, _not_ your feet!"

"Hands?" he muttered.

T.K took the ball away, "In basketball, it's okay to use your hands!" he began dribbling the ball around Davis and put the ball through the basket with ease.

"Oh, so that's what those things are for!" Davis laughed.

"Yeah, that's my brother!" Matt cheered, standing up.

"Let's see _you_ try it!" T.K challenged, passing the ball to him again. "And this time, use your hands!"

Davis began to bounce the ball slowly. He walked up to the basket and threw the ball. It nearly hit the window! T.K jumped up and grabbed it before the window broke.

"That's _not_ how we play basketball!" T.K cried, making another basket. 

"Yay, T.K!" Kari cried, clapping. T.K nodded to her and gave her a hands up.

T.K swerved around Davis, talking like the scorekeeper, "T.K fakes left, fakes right," he held his arm out while dribbling the ball, keeping Davis from taking the ball, "T.K has to make a chance," he whizzed past Davis, jumped up at the basket and did a slam dunk, "he shoots, he scores!! And the crowd goes wild!"

T.K noticed that Kari blew him a kiss. He blushed and said, "and gets a kiss from Kari!"

"What!?" Davis cried, "stop hittin' on my girl!" he marched up to T.K and punched him in the face.

Matt jumped up, "he hit my kid brother!" he snarled, "oh, he's in for it!"

Tai grabbed him, "let your brother handle this. He's a lot tougher now, Matt."

"Break it up, break it up!" Kari ordered, breaking them apart. "Now might be a time for us to play soccer."

"You're dead meat, P.J!" Davis shouted, jabbing his finger in T.K's face.

"It's T.K!" T.K corrected harshly, "and we'll just see about that!"

They all migrated to the soccer field. Their digimons were the goalies.

"Prepare yourself, H.T," Davis growled, "because you're on my turf now!"

"Oh, I'm scared!" T.K growled back.

Yolei was the ref this time. She put the ball in the middle, ran out of the way and said, "play ball!"

Davis effortlessly kicked the ball to the side and began dribbling past T.K. "You're not going to get me this time, pal! I'll teach you to flirt with Kari!"

"Kari's not your girl, Davis!" T.K cried, running back to him to try to get the ball from him. But Davis was a more experienced soccer player than he was and Davis kicked the ball into the net. "Patamon!"

Patamon hand small feet, so he couldn't just grab the ball. Instead he used a boom bubble, but the ball pushed through the net, taking him with it!

"Patamon!" T.K shouted, "are you alright?" he ran to him and shook his passed out digimon.

"Can I borrow some digi-asprin?" Patamon groaned.

Veemon hurried to him, "wow, that's a big bump you got there!"

"I'm sorry, Patamon," Davis mumbled, embarrassed.

"Maybe this would be better if we digivolved," Patamon said.

"Good idea," Veemon agreed. 

"Oh, you don't have to do that," T.K said, petting Patamon. "Save your energy." He leaned forward and whispered so just Patamon could hear, "next time, put a little bit more boom in your bubble, K?"

"Okay."

The next round, T.K had the ball. He couldn't dribble the ball with his feet as well iwthhis hands, but he did his best. He kicked the ball to the net. Veemon ran to catch it, but it whizzed just past his head, knocking him out too!

Veemon lay on the ground, rubbing his head. "Couldn't we just put a pole in front of the net instead?"

"Veemon!" Davis cried, picking him up, "are you okay?"

"I'll be fine in a few hours," Veemon mumbled.

"Sorry, Veemon," T.K said. 

"Don't worry about it."

"Way to go, T.H!" Davis snapped.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" T.K cried. "I didn't mean for the ball to hit his head!"

"Liar!"

"Am not! You nearly knocked out Patamon! I thought you were a real soccer player!"

"I am!" Davis cried, "Patamon's just too small!"

"Not when he digivolves!"

Tai turned to Matt and whispered, "hey, we weren't that bad, were we?"

Matt shrugged, "I hope not!"

"You can't kick a ball right, T.J!"

"My name's T.K! And at least I didn't dribble the ball with my hands!"

Ken (he's not so evil anymore) entered the field, "hi, did I um, miss something?"

"Ken!" Yolei cried, standing up. "Hi Ken, over here, Ken!" she ignored Izzy who was sitting next to her.

"So, what's up?" Ken asked Kari

"They were playing a couple games," Kari replied. "They tied at tug of war, T.K won at basketball and it looks like either Davis won at soccer or it might be another tie. They're still yelling at each other!"

"Hey guys, you wanna play me?" Ken asked with a shout.

"Leave us alone, we're busy!" T.K yelled back, his eyes still locked on Davis'

"I think I'll let them take care of it on their own," Ken said, looking at his watch. He smiled at Kari, "might be a while, want to come with me to watch a movie?"

Kari smiled back, "sure!"

T.K and Davis immediately stopped shouting at each other and turned around to Ken. They gasped and shouted in unison, "STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

"You guys want to take me on?" Ken asked.

"Oh, you betcha!" Davis cried.

"We did that before and we know how that ended up," T.K snapped, "don't we Mr. Ex-Digimon Emperor?!"

"Then let the games begin!" Ken shouted.

Tai laughed, "oh this is going to be good! My money's on Ken!"

"Mine too!" Yolei said.

"Well, I don't' know about you guys," Matt said, "but T.K's my brother and he's going to win!"

"Davis is a pretty good athlete," Izzy said, "except at basketball anyway."

"I wonder if any of them want to play a game of Kendo next." Cody said.

"I bet they'll be tired of games after this," Sora commented, "but who knows? I might play tennis with them!"

They all laughed as they enjoyed the show. What happened? You figure it out on your own!

****

The End


End file.
